


The Same Kind Of Different (A Study in Oddballs)

by Just_Another_Zombie



Series: The Same Difference [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, Principal Nick Fury, Vice-Principal Coulson, i still don't know how to tag, possibly more characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Zombie/pseuds/Just_Another_Zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts on the first day back at school.<br/>Castiel, the quiet artist meets Merlin, the aspiring author.<br/>Gabriel, the school Trickster, meets the Watsons, almost polar opposites.<br/>Sam, the young scholar meets Sherlock, the brilliant outcast.<br/>Mycroft, the underhanded manipulator meets Morgana, the headstrong 'Queen' of the school.<br/>And then there's Dean and Arthur,  rivals on the same soccer team.</p><p>An unusual group of teens on their own, but when they find themselves having lunch together, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Kind Of Different (A Study in Oddballs)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone. This is my very first multi-chapter piece of work. I'm super excited. I hope you enjoy.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

With a. Start, blue eyes glance up in surprise, and Castiel automatically closed his sketch pad, hiding his latest creation. He looks up at the lanky boy who was standing beside him, gesturing towards the desk that sat empty next to Castiel. It was a seat he had expected to stay empty, considering everyone at Kripke High thought he was one of the biggest weirdos in the school. Realising the dark haired stranger was still waiting for an answer, his smile slipping into a slightly worried look, so Castiel shook his head slightly and waved at the neighbouring desk. The brilliant smile returned with force, tinged with relief, and lit up the boys face, which looked vaguely familiar to Castiel.  
As the boy took the seat and dumped his ratty backback onto the desk, he pulled out a cheap notebook and a pencil case.  
"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Merlin" the boy introduces with a slight accent "We both went to that book club over the summer."

Of course. Now Castiel could recognise him. It would be hard to completely forget the person that was so accident prone that he had caused some kind of disturbance during almost every one of the meetings the group had organised. A flicker of a smile touched Castiel's lips as he remembered a particularly spectacular disaster involving the refreshment table, an untied shoelace, a pitcher of grape  juice and a young woman's pristine, white dress. As if he knew the situation Castiel was thinking of, the boy, Merlin as he had called himself, grimaced.  
"Yeah, the complete klutz, that's me" He laughed self-depreciatingly. "I don't think that lady is ever going to forgive me for ruining her dress. Anyway, what's your name?

"Castiel." The quiet boy replied, ducking his head back down as if he could hide away from Merlin's piercing gaze. Castiel wasn't used to such attention. He was much more accustomed to sit by himself during classes, his only human contact during school hours coming from his class teachers, and occasionally his adopted brother Gabriel during lunch. But Merlin wouldn't just ignore Castiel, like everyone else in his classes does, and instead suggests that they sit together at lunch.

"I just moved here from Wales at the beginning of the Summer." Merlin explains. "That's why I went to that book club, to meet people before the school year started. I wasn't expecting it to be mainly older women, so that plan would have failed spectacularly if not for you. Thanks for that, by the way. So yeah, I thought it would be nice to sit with someone I have at least met before."

"Umm, I don't mind" Castiel mumbled, looking down at the black cover of his drawing pad, tracing shapes with his index finger. "You may have to put up with my older brother, he sometimes joins me. A lot of people find his personality a little too much to handle"

"Just your brother?" Merlin asked. "You don't sit with anyone else?"

"No."

"...Oh."

Castiel sighed as he slowly re-opened his sketch pad and continued the slow sweeps of pencil lines making up the wings of his latest angel's design. This was it then. This was the moment that Merlin realised the person he was sitting beside was obviously strange if no one in the whole school other than his own family chose to sit with him. Oh well, it had been nice to pretend he had made a friend, even for a short time

"So!"

Castiel startled at Merlin's enthusiastic exclamation. Looking at the black haired boy, he was met with another bright grin.

"You're an artist huh?" A nod to Castiel's angel. "Maybe you could illustrate for my book if I ever finish it. If you want to, i mean. No pressure. It probably won't be for a while yet though, I've been working on It for a couple years now, and haven't got very far. Are you any good at drawing dragons? They're an important part of my story and-"

Merlin continued to ramble, only stopping when the English teacher, Miss Oswald, entered and began the class. After a quick look through his bag, Merlin asked to borrow Castiel's book, smiling with embarrassment. Castiel allowed himself a small smile as he opened the required reading and sat it between them. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to pretend to have a friend after all. Wouldn't Gabriel be proud.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins. Now, I can't make any promises about update schedules, but I hope to post a new chapter within 2 weeks at maximum. I plan to have a bit of a higher word count in coming chapters, so fingers crossed. If you have any criticism, or have found any spelling or grammar mistakes, please review and tell me! I want to know how I can improve. And if anyone has any ideas /opinions on how these characters would react to one another, let me know! Thanks again for reading!!


End file.
